Ventilation of a bathroom having a toilet is well known in the art. For example, it is known to include an exhaust fan drawing air out of the bathroom generally, and often this fan is in the ceiling of the room. This will remove unpleasant odors, but is inefficient. It requires a large amount of air to be evacuated from the room to remove odors. Also drawing air from the room generally does not draw unpleasant odors from their source. Drawing a large amount of air from a bathroom consumes energy due to the fact that the air in the room was likely heated or cooled depending on the season.
Other systems exist that attempt to eliminate the unpleasant odors by collecting air nearer the source of unpleasant odors by collecting air near the toilet have been tried. They have been commercially unsuccessful because of the difficulty in collecting air while necessarily avoiding collection of water.
Another problem of previous toilet ventilation systems is the difficulty in cleaning the toilet and seat area because removing other prior art systems is cumbersome. Existing toilet ventilation systems fail to provide a means for easy removal and therefore, easy cleaning.